una fan entre los vulturis
by imsrcc
Summary: que pasara cuando dos fans lleguen a Italia y conozcan a los vulturis .que pasara cuando ellos se enteren de la existencia de unos libros que rebelan todos sus secretos POR FAVOR PASEN HACER SUMMARYS NO ES LO MIO PERO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es maría y a pesar de mi corta edad he vivido cosas que la mayoría no se podría imaginar ni aunque lo deseara .me mejor amiga y yo somos gran fan de la saga crepúsculo, y como todas las fan deseamos conocer todos los lugares donde desarrolla la historia. Fue por eso que no dudamos un segundo en aceptar una invitación a volterra por parte de un familiar lejano de salome .pero cuando llegamos allí nos dimos cuenta de algo.

Los vulturis no son una invención de stephenie Meyer nosotros los conocimos y ellos trataron de matarnos cuando entramos al catillo en una excursión, pero la bocota de mi amiga nos salvo cuando dijo a voz de grito que todos eran unos malditos vampiros y ella sabía todo acerca de ellos. Aunque no mentía se había leído todas las biografías y conocía cada detalle de ellos.

Lo que no sabíamos era Fue gracias a ese comentario nos transformarían y nos obligarían a hablar de la saga la cual ellos desconocían

POR FA COMENTE DEJENME SABER QUE PIENSAN PARA VER SI CONTINUO

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER LA HISTORIA ES MIA

UN ABRAZO GIGANTE


	2. NOTICIA

Maria Maria-escuche que mi madre me llamaba pero como yo duermo como si me pagaran por ello me puse una almohada en la cara y seguí durmiendo….o eso intente pues mi mama me conocía demasiado como para permitírmelo. Debería ser ilegal hacer que las personas se levante antes de las se soy una floja. dormir está entre mis cosas favoritas del mundo

-Maria levántate te va a coger la tarde ya son las 6:15 –bueno si no hay de otra pensé y solté un suspiro, cogí mi celular y me dirigí al baño, mas por rutina que por otra cosa pues, la verdad llevaba los ojos cerrados para que no me molestara la luz e iba arrastrando los pies .creo sinceramente que cualquiera me podría confundir con un zombie

Cuando llegue al baño puse la música de mi celular al máximo y me desvestí deje mi celular en una repisa, abrí el agua espere a que se calentara y me quede parada debajo de esta espero a despertar un poco mientras me concentraba en la música

Cuando por fin Salí del baño me fui a mi pieza y me puse el uniforme escolar, no había nada que me dañara mas el día que ese uniforme .es un yomber gris a cuadros con una camisa blanca, medias azul oscuro y zapatos negros. Lo sé el que creó este uniforme no tiene imaginación

Me quede contemplando un poster de crepúsculo que tenía en mi habitación soñando despierta con conocer a Edward y pensando que bella tiene demasiada suerte. Apenas habían pasado 15 minutos desde que me levante. Lo se fue rápido pero la verdad años con la misma rutina te dan cierta agilidad. Podría arreglarme dormida me fui al comedor donde mama me había servido el desayuno

-Buenos días –me dijo mama con un abrazo-termina rápido que salome debe estar saliendo de su casa para reunirse con tigo y subir al colegio

La verdad yo lo dudaba mucho salome tiende a retrasarse con gran frecuencia tal vez demasiada cuando termine me lave los dientes y fui a revisar mi bolso para comprobar que nada me faltaba como lo predije a salo se había retrasado

Me despedí de mis papas y Salí rumbo a nuestro punto de encuentro habitual el colegio en realidad quedaba muy cerca por lo que no me importaba mucho que se tardara .me puse mis audífonos mientras buscaba con la mirada a salo por fin la vi estaba cerca por lo que levante el brazo y la salude

-Lamento haberme retrasado de verdad pero hoy si tengo escusa

-sabes que no me molesta esperarte un poco pero la escusa me la das más tarde que se nos hace tarde-así era nuestro saludo de todos los días, disculpas por parte de ella y la verdad yo jamás me enojaba con quiero mucho es como mi hermana la conozco desde jardín de infantes

Llegamos con el tiempo justo, bueno no tan exactamente justo entramos al tiempo de la profesora y nos fuimos a sentar .las dos nos sentábamos en las ultimas sillas del lado izquierdo del salón cada una en una fila diferente para asi poder quedar una a lado de la otra y poder conversar

Quería que me contara cuáles eran sus excusas para el día de profesora nos puso un taller en parejas sobre la división política de Europa y nos dejo salir a patio pues hacia un lindo día y había mucho sol

Salo y yo nos fuimos a sentar en el lugar más apartado para así poder hablar y reinos sin que nadie nos mirara

-Bueno ahora me dirás cuales son tus excusas –pregunte mientras ella leia la primera pregunta

-cuales son los países vecinos de Francia…. Recuerdas que te había contado que tenía una tía y un primo en Italia que jamás he visto en toda mi vida

-Alemania Italia Inglaterra y España..y si si recuerdo que hablaste hace poco de eso-observe como escribía la respuesta en el papel mientras el recordaba esa charla en particular

Flashback

Estábamos en mi habitación viendo por milésima vez la saga entera de crepúsculo. La habíamos visto tantas veces que ya hasta nos sabíamos los diálogos de memoria, pero simplemente no nos cansábamos de verla amamos la saga mucho como para eso estábamos en un tiempo de descanso para ir a baño y conseguir mas comida entra luna nueva y eclipse pues llorar por la partida de Edward nos puso ansiosas y acabamos con la comida

-Me encantaría ir a Italia, volterra en especial-dije con aire soñador viendo como las crispetas giraban en el microondas

-Unos familiares míos viven allí-me sorprendí un poco pues yo conocía a casi toda su familia y los que no los conocía en persona los conocía por las historias de salo sobre ellos

-enserio y porque no me habías hablado de ellos-pregunte

-La verdad desconocía su existencia fue hace poco que mama lo comento, una tía con su hijo bueno en realidad son parientes lejanos no se mucho acerca de ellos salvo que viven en Italia, en volterra en realidad, eso es lo único que recuerdo incluso olvide sus nombre-respondió despreocupadamente mientras serbia gaseosa en unos vasos

Las crispetas por fin estuvieron me apresure a sacarlas del microondas para poder seguir con las película

-sabes si seguimos así nos engordaremos-bromee olvidando el tema anterior

Fin del Flashback

Pues resulta que hoy en la madrugada mama recibió una llamada de ella .di el nombre de 3 ríos de Europa –dijo ella

-Danubio rin y Sena. Que tiene que ver que tu tía al otro lado del océano halla llamado a tu mama con tu retraso-dije yo aunque sabía que debía de ser algo genial pues apenas contenía su emoción se le notaba a leguas que si por ella fuera estaría dando saltitos al estilo Alice

Bueno resulta y acontece que su hijo se casa y nos han invitado al matrimonio ¡nos vamos a Italia! –dijo lo último a voz de grito ahora sin controlar su emoción se levanto y empezó a dar saltitos como lo predije y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que imitarla

- que genial me alegro mucho por ti ¡te vas a Italia! me tendrás que traer fotos de todo lo que veas en especial de los vulturis!-dije yo bromeando en la última parte aunque conocer a los vulturis era uno de nuestros sueños saber si en realidad eran tan…terroríficos como los describía el libro estaba muy emocionada por mi amiga no lo podría creer se irá a Italia

-Me voy no nos vamos tú te vas con migo-dijo ella se le notaba incluso mas emocionada que antes

-que – la mire en estado de shock sin terminar de procesar bien la última frase, ella se rio de mi expresión

-Tienes la misma expresión que yo cuando mis papas me lo dijeron hahaha-se volvió a reír y cuando pudo calmarse continuo-pero es así como lo oyes nos vamos a Italia sentémonos y te explico todo ya nos están mirando raro

Mire a mi alrededor y note que ella tenía razón había varias personas mirándonos como si fuéramos unas psicópatas. No respondí sino que me deje caer al piso hay donde estábamos sin preocuparme de ensuciarme o lastimarme ella hizo igual pero ella si se lastimo un poco provocando risas en ambas

Bueno ahora si explícame que no entiendo como que me voy con tigo ni siquiera conozco a la señora y no soy su familiar –dije yo al ver que ella no hablaba

Bueno pero no me interrumpes ok?-me pregunto yo solo asentí y espere a que continuara- bueno como te dije mi tía llamo a mi mama esta mañana y le dijo que mi primo se va a casar, y que quería que todos estuviéramos pues extrañaba mucho a su familia y su hijo ni siquiera la conocía así que nos invito a todos para hacer una especie de reconciliación familiar. Hasta donde tengo entendido es increíblemente rica pues se ofreció a pagar los pasajes de todos nosotros

-pero sigo sin entender que tengo que ver yo con todo no soy familiar ni nada y no me conoce –pregunte seguía confundida

-Allá voy pero te dije que no me interrumpieras .bueno lo que pasa es que mama había estado hablando con ella desde hace tiempo, yo no estaba enterada pero así es, y resulta que su tema de conversación más común somos nosotras pues en cuanto le dijo donde vivía pensó en nosotras y nuestra pequellisima adicción por crepúsculo. Ahí fue la primera vez que mi tía se entero de ti ósea que sabe de ti el mismo tiempo que de mi. Mama le ha hablado tanto de ti que a mi tía le dieron ganas de conocerte y por eso es que tu también vas con nosotras

-y como es que sabes todo esto y hace cuanto-pregunte seguía procesando todo lo que me acababa de decir

-lo sé todo porque mama me lo dijo y desde esta mañana, por eso fue que me retrase en realidad no iba a venir a estudiar pero decidí que tenía que venir a ponerte al tanto de todo- me aclaro

-Eso significa que nos vamos a Italia? –pregunte aunque me había imaginado diciendo esas palabras miles de veces jamás pensé que sería tan pronto me lo imaginaba después de graduarme como recompensa pero esto sin duda era mucho mejor

-Exactamente-chillo ella con emoción y no pudimos hacer otra cosa que empezar a saltar de nuevo. pero como siempre hay algo que lo tiene que arruinar todo y romper la burbuja

-ya terminaron –pregunto la profesora que pasaba revisando el progreso de cada pareja

Mirando nuestro trabajo que estaba a 1 metro de nosotras

-Ya casi profe solo nos falta 1 punto- dijo salo recogiéndolo aunque nos faltaban como 10 estábamos tan abstraídas pensando en Italia que nos olvidamos del trabajo que bueno que era un tema fácil porque si no estaríamos en problemas

-y por qué no lo terminan en vez de estar jugando solo quedan 15 minutos-nos dijo esta

-ya mismo- respondí y me fui a sentar donde estaba salo cuando vi que ya no nos podía ver dije-será mejor que ágamos esto rápido ya la oíste quedan 15 minutos

Como dije antes estaba súper fácil y lo hicimos en tiempo record asi que la profesora no nos pudo decir nada por estar saltando

Salo y yo nos conocíamos también que con frecuencia pensábamos lo mismo decimos que tenemos telepatía aunque en realidad estábamos tan unidas que con frecuencia una sola palabra nos llevaba a pensar lo mismo por ejemplo prado de inmediato nos llevaba aun Edward con piel de diamante. Ambas somos team Edward de corazón simplemente lo amamos. Incluso jugábamos diciendo que un día secuestraremos a Robert y lo tendríamos para nosotras solamente aunque si pudiéramos secuestraríamos e Edward. Lamentablemente no se puede

Después de la esa clase quedábamos en el recreo así que nos sentamos a comer y seguir hablando del viaje

-Y si en serio nos vamos cuando lo haríamos-pregunte

-De verdad vamos a ir y nos iremos dentro de un mes por que hay que arreglar los papeles y todo lo necesario para el viaje en especial los tuyos por que hay que hablar con tus papas-respondió y la verdad no había pensado en ello

-como se supone que convenceremos a mis papas ya los conoces sabes que son muy sobre protectores-dije yo y no mentía mis padres en especial mi papa me cuidaban mucho y eran muy recelosos respecto a los viajes que no fueran con ellos a menos de que sea con familiares o con la familia de salo por todo el tiempo que la conocían pero era una cosa muy diferente salir de la ciudad a cruzar el océano atlántico

-no te preocupes mis papas quedaron de hablar con ellos y convencerlos con los argumentos de ''cuando tendrás una oportunidad igual '' o ''imaginen lo bueno que debe ser para ella conocer un país tan importante'' o incluso ''saben que ese es uno de los sueños de ella y la queremos como si fuera nuestra propia hija saben que le cuidaremos''-dijo ella con una desastrosa imitación de la voz de su padre provocando que estalláramos en carcajadas

-Y cuanto se supone que durara el viaje-pregunte con aire soñador

-durara 1 mes puedes creerlo un mes nosotras en Italia-dijo muy emocionada y no la culpaba yo también lo estaba

-pues la verdad no aun no me lo creo es demasiado genial para ser real creo que lo más probable es que este soñando .crees que de verdad estén los vulturis…. O quizás incluso tu tía es uno y nos está tendiendo una trampa para matarnos y consumir nuestra sangre-dije yo bromeando

-pues no lo creo pero si fuera verdad no me iría sin antes echarle en cara a cayo que es un vulturi solamente por viejo porque en realidad no tiene ninguna habilidad-me respondió riéndose y yo también la acompañe con mis risas

**QUE LES PARECIO **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI CONTINUO**

**LOS PERSONAJES QUE RECONOSCAN NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FANTASTICA STEPHENIE MEYER AUTORA DE CREPUSCULO LA TRAMA SI SALIO DE MI LOCA CABEZA **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A **

**LILY MASEN**** GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARI ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE LA IDEA :D**

**CONNIE1**** GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO LA VERDAD A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME PASARA ES TODA UNA AVENTURA QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS DESEARIAMOS :D**

**UN GRAN ABRASO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. EL VIAJE

El tiempo había pasado increíblemente rápido, ya casi era el día de nuestra partida hacia el continente europeo. Solo faltan 3 días para el esperado momento .aunque aún sigo en estado de negación. No me puedo creer que en verdad todo esto estuviera ocurriendo y estoy completamente segura de que hasta que no pise el suelo italiano no me lo voy a terminar de creer

Estaba súper emocionada y pues quien no todos los días te ofrecen la oportunidad de ir gratis a Italia con tu mejor amiga casi hermana y menos específicamente a volterra uno de los muchos lugares que deseamos conocer pero que sin duda está entre los primeros puesto de una lista de prioridades por el mero hecho de ser el hogar de los vulturis

En estos últimos días habíamos estado supremamente ocupadas organizando los papeles necesarios y adelantando trabajos en el colegio. Nuestro padres tuvieron que ir a hablar con el rector y convencerle de que nos dejaran ir pues estábamos en mitad del periodo y un mes son muchas clases perdidas, el accedió siempre y cuando nosotras nos encargáramos de hablar con cada profesor y pedirles que nos dieran unos talleres para entregar antes de irnos y asi sustituir todas las notas que pudieran sacar en ese tiempo

Y no es que fueran pocas cada día teníamos el tiempo mas apretado, entre las tareas de temas actuales, los talleres, la búsqueda de papeles y el organizar que íbamos a llevar cada día teníamos menos tiempo libre apenas dormíamos y la verdad también nuestra alimentación se vio un poco afectada

Pero hoy gracias a un gran esfuerzo por fin teníamos todo listo, ya aviamos entregado los talleres y en el colegio estábamos a paz y salvo y ya teníamos todo lo necesario para el viaje desde las maletas a los papeles así que en este momento estábamos dándonos un merecido descanso como recompensa por todo el esfuerzo realizado

Estábamos tiradas en mi cama viendo los poster y fotografías de mi pared mientras escuchábamos las mezclas extrañas en las que consistía mi música. llevábamos un rato en un silencio cómodo dejando que se llenara solamente por las notas de la música

-En que piensas-pregunte al fin

-En nada y todo al mismo tiempo pienso en los vulturis en como bella los describe se que se supone que no existen pero….

-Te entiendo perfectamente yo estoy igual mi lado racional me dice que cuando conozcamos el castillo no encontraremos nada que no sean paredes de piedra y algunas antigüedades, pero mi corazón y mi instinto me dicen que si encontramos algo antiguo no será precisamente un objeto sino algo mucho peor y peligros

Ese era un tema que últimamente habíamos hablado mucho ambas creíamos que todo dependería de un factor: El guía. De él dependería todo nos basaríamos en su aspecto y actitud para determinar el verdadero contenido del castillo

Si por un lado el aspecto de el guía era el de cualquier humano y no hacía comentarios o se comportaba de manera extraña, significada que no había nada y si lo había el no estaba informado de ello. Así que entraríamos como si nada grabando y tomando fotos de todo lo que viéramos para luego analízalo y buscar cualquier indicio que diga que el castillo de verdad está habitado por los vampiros

Pero si por otro lado el guía mostraba un aspecto sospechoso como una belleza extrema movimientos con demasiada agilidad o comentarios mas propios de otra época significaba que si había algo en el castillo .al igual que en el otro caso grabaríamos y tomaríamos fotos de todo para analizarlo después si es que sobrevivimos

Estábamos decididas a entrar al castillo tanto con guía normal como uno mítico estábamos muy consientes de lo peligroso que sea que el guía no fuera normal pero para ser sinceras esa era la idea que más nos gustaba a ambas

Incluso teníamos una idea de lo que podría pasar de llegar frente a los vulturis bueno en realidad eran dos ideas distintas partiendo de una misma acción

Cuando llegáramos donde ellos empezaríamos a gritar como unas completas dementes que sabíamos absolutamente todo acerca de ellos y a decir cualquier dato que se nos pasase por la cabeza a partir de allí podrían pasar 2 cosas

1 seriamos las primeras en morir solamente para que nos calláramos y no alteráramos a nuestros compañeros de excursión-sabíamos que de ser siquiera posible qué llegáramos frente a ellos esta sería la opción que mas probablemente tomarían. Aunque es relativamente bueno pues así no moriríamos a nadie morir y moriríamos tan pronto que ni siquiera lo notaríamos

La segunda opción es que nos saquen del lugar nos aparten para luego interrogarnos y sacarnos información sobre de donde sabemos todo lo que sabemos –esperamos que sea esa la opción que si se da el caso ellos tomen pero al ser realistas sabemos de lo poco probable que es

Seguí pensando en eso un rato hasta que mi mama entro en la habitación

.niñas vamos, ya esta lista la cena temamos que cenar juntos en familia estos últimos días antes de que partan

Me sigue sorprendiendo la facilidad con la que aceptaron darme permiso para el viaje ni siquiera tuve que rogar aceptaron lo que es muy extraño ya que los padres de salome me aseguraron que no les habían dicho nada a mis papas

**Flashback **

Después de la súper noticia que me dio salo el día paso algo borroso, estuvimos todo el día hablando de lo increíblemente bello que es Italia y que por fin la conoceríamos cuando por fin termino la ultima hora nos apresuramos a salir, siempre que salíamos íbamos a comprar helados en un negocio que esta frente al colegio y hoy no era la más compramos los helados más grandes que de costumbre. Eran 3 bolas de helado totalmente de chocolate con salsa de chocolate, arequipe y lecherita

Y nos dispusimos a bajar a paso de tortuga siempre era igual subíamos al colegio en 5 minutos pero al momento de volver a casa caminábamos sin ningún afán ni preocupación por lo que el camino se nos hacía casi de 20 minutos si no es más ,no llevábamos mucho del camino cuando recordé algo súper importante

-salooooo. Yo que te quiero tanto a ti que eres mi mejor amiga casi hermana que nos conocemos desde siempre…..-iba a seguir así pero ella no tiene paciencia para esta clase de cosas

-que es lo que quieres me pregunto con un poco de recelo aunque se le veía claramente divertida

-bueno es que ….. Acabo de recordar… -empecé a decir bueno más bien a evadir un poco el tema

-dilo de una vez sabes que te ayudare en lo que sea siempre que está en mis manos-me dijo ella

-está bien… me ayudarías a decirle a mis papas sobre el viaje-dije por fin y ella se echó a reír

-eso era todo –risa-pensé que era algo mucho más grave –risa-claro que te ayudare aunque ya te había dicho que mis papas les dirían todo lo referente al viaje

-gracias y pues creo que tienes razón pero eso no quita que deba estar presente cuando tus papas hablen con los míos así que tu estarás con migo

Después de eso acordamos que salo iría a mi casa con su sus padres a hablas sobre el viaje dentro de unas tres horas las casas salieron muy bien despues de que los papas de salo terminaron de decir todo lo necesario yo empecé con mis suplicas ya que mis papas estaban mudos

-por favor por favor se que un mes es muy largo y que Italia está muy lejos pero por eso mismo…..

Está bien puedes ir –dijeron ellos

Italia es un gran lugar para conocer y …..Espera que dijiste-pregunte muy asombrada no lo podía creer aceptaron muy fácil

Dijimos que está bien te damos permiso puedes ir sabemos que te cuidaran bien-dijo mi padre muy divertido y yo no pude hacer más que saltar y abrazarlo muy fuerte provocando que todos nuestros testigos rieran

**Fin flashback **

La cena había pasado tranquila salo y yo nos disculpamos y nos retiramos temprano para revisar por millonésima vez que no nos faltara nadan las maletas

Pasamos los dos días restante buscando información sobre los vulturis e Italia necesitábamos cualquier dato importante que apareciera aunque hay que admitir que la mayoría de las paginas online no son muy innovadoras siempre aparecen los mismos datos eran muy pocas las que nos suministraban información que no conociéramos previamente

Hoy por fin era el gran día estábamos en el aeropuerto con nuestras maletas primero tendríamos un viaje de 40 minutos hasta la capital y de allí partiríamos a Italia en un vuelo de aproximadamente 15 horas lo bueno es que íbamos bien preparadas ambas llevábamos nuestras laptops en nuestros bolsos de mano aunque creo que la mayoría del viaje dormiríamos

En el aeropuerto estaban mis papas, salo, sus padres y yo esperando que anunciaran el vuelo cuando por fin lo anunciaron me despedí de mis padres prometiéndoles que los llamaría en cuanto llegara y me reuní con mis 3 acompañantes y fuimos a la revisión que pasó demasiado lento a mí parecer pero por fin acabo

Me senté al lado de salome y detrás de nosotras sus papas tanto salo como yo tenaimos una sonrisa boba en la cara .¡DE VERDAD ESTA PASANDO ESTAMOS EN UN AVION RUMBO A ITALIA!

QUE LES PARECIO

SE QUE EL CAPITULO ESTA CORTO PERO PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SERA MAS LARGO LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ES QUE NO ME QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO POR QUE ESTUDIO EN LAS TAS POR QUE ME DIO SUEÑO TOMAR EL HORARIO DE LA MAÑANA Y ME ESTAN PONIENDO UNA INFINIDAD DE TRABAJOS Y NO ME QUEDA OTRO MOMENTO QUE LA NOCHE PARA HACERLOS SE QUE NO ES NINGUNA EXCUSA PEROLA DEJO PARA QUE ME COMPRENDAN UN POCO SI ME TARDO

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI CONTINUO

LOS PERSONAJES QUE RECONOSCAN NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FANTASTICA STEPHENIE MEYER AUTORA DE CREPUSCULO LA TRAMA SI SALIO DE MI LOCA CABEZA

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

**ALEXZ DARCY BLACK**** GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARI TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE **** UN ABRAZO **

**LILY MASEN**** ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARI LA VERDAD ES QUE SI ES UNA IDEA MUY LOCA PERO EN CUANTO SE ME OCURRIO NO PUDE EVITAR PUBLICARLA**** UN ABRAZO Y UN ABRAZO**


End file.
